


Something Old and Something New

by BugheadIsEndgame_03



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Requested fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadIsEndgame_03/pseuds/BugheadIsEndgame_03
Summary: When Elizabeth Cooper and Forsythe Jones meet in a hotel bar, it’s like they had known each other all their lives. Sparks fly, and soon two strangers become much more.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Something Old and Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This fic was originally posted on my tumblr, @notyourbae365, and it’s still on there! It was inspired by an ask from @bughead227 on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!!

A young woman walked into the hotel bar, eyes scanning rapidly, seemingly looking for a familiar face. From the man’s vantage point, she seemed nervous, but excited. He found himself hoping that she would sit down next to him. Her eyes caught his, and he beckoned her over. She sat, and he offered his hand. 

“Forsythe. What's your name?” The young woman stifled a laugh, and he cocked his head. “Something funny?” He smiled slightly.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just that.....well, that’s quite an unusual name. Mine’s Elizabeth. Nice to meet you.”

“Elizabeth. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He smiled at her, albeit somewhat seductively. 

“I bet that’s what you tell all the girls.” She smiled coyly, trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck. 

“No other girls. Just you.” He took her hand and kissed it, shocking her slightly. 

“Pretty forward for a man I just met!” She pretended to be taken aback, but she was secretly delighted.

“And yet it seems I’ve known you my whole life. Tell you what. Tonight’s not getting any younger and I don't meet too many girls like you.” He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “Wanna get out of here? I’ve got a room upstairs.” Tomorrow morning she may wonder what got into her, but she found herself saying,

“Yes. Absolutely. Let's go.” She took the hand he offered and hopped off the stool. They walked briskly to the elevator, and once inside, something in the air shifted. He backed her against the wall, and began kissing up her neck, gently at first, increasing the pressure as he got closer to her ear. The door dinged and opened, startling them out of the haze. They hurriedly got out of there, both of them thinking, what the hell is it about enclosed spaces?

They hurried down the hall towards his room like teenagers on prom night, and she pressed herself into him and kissed the back of his neck while he fumbled for his room key. 

“Elizabeth, he said, breathing heavily, “if you don't stop, we’re never going to get inside and we’re going to be arrested for public indecency. Please stop.” She giggled, but stopped her ministrations. 

He finally unlocked the door, and they all but fell inside. She spun him around and backed him up against the wall, her lips finally connecting with his. They kissed passionately, making out against the wall. She reached down to his belt and began unbuckling it, but he pushed her hands away and broke their kiss.

“Woah, babe, slow down. I don’t think you’re quite ready for a reward yet. After all, good girls don’t go up to hotel rooms with strangers they’ve just met.” He looked at her sternly, a hint of question in his eyes. She knew that he was asking if this was okay. She couldn’t have cared less. She met his gaze, challenging it.

“I guess you’ll just have to punish me then.” She saw a fire light behind his eyes, and he pushed her towards the bed. He sat, and bent her over his lap. He slowly pulled down the pink skirt she was wearing, exposing her lacy white underwear. He spanked her hard, once on the right cheek, then the left. She gave a jolt, but he felt how aroused she was through his pants. 

He spanked her six more times, splitting them evenly. She was practically dripping with anticipation by now, and his own pants had tightened to the point of extreme discomfort. They were both breathing heavy, and he pulled her up to straddle him. Their lips connected, and they were lost. They pulled each others shirts off, and he threw her bra to the other side of the room. Flesh met bare flesh, and their movements became more frantic, more needy.

He began kissing down her neck towards her breast, and then latched onto her nipple, sucking greedily. She moaned, and held his head in place. 

“Juggie, please.....” She cried needily, and he pulled back. 

“What was that?” He said teasingly. 

“I said please make love to me, right damn now!” She pushed them over, landing on top of him. They made quick work of their remaining clothing, and he flipped them over and pulled her up into a doggy style position. He slipped into her, groaning at how tight and warm she was. He pounded into her, all gentleness gone in the search for mutual release. She screamed his name, and he breathed hers. 

He felt himself nearing the edge, and knew she wasn’t all the way there. He reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb, massaging in circles rapidly to help her reach her peak. They came together, in a symphony of screams and moans. 

They collapsed into the sheets, and caught their breath. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her shoulder. She spoke first, breaking the silence. 

“My God, I think that was even better than last year, Juggie.” She looked at her husband with love in her eyes, and pecked him on the lips. He laughed.

“Happy Anniversary, Bets. And to many more like this.” He rolled her under him and studied her, a slight smirk on his face. 

“What, Jug?” She said, question in her eyes.

“You know you messed up, right? Juggie? I thought I would be the first one to break. Although, to be fair, I kind of did it on purpose. I wanted to hear you say it.” He kissed her ear.

“Oh whatever, Forsythe. I thought you'd at least say Jughead. I think you were trying to get me to laugh on purpose.” She pushed at his shoulder playfully. His eyes darkened, and he leaned closer.

“I suppose you’ll have to find some way to get back at me for that”, he said, his hand snaking down to her center. One of his fingers entered her, and she gasped. 

“And I know just how.” 

With those words, they were lost to each other for the second time that night, as they would be countless times for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...how about that twist? ;) I hope you guys were surprised!   
> I’m still new to writing sexy scenes so hopefully it was alright! Practice makes perfect, I suppose :)   
> Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
